Fashion Star Boutique Help
Apparently, someone deleted all of the info on this wikia. Please help by commenting the tastes. Don't try editing it cause I did something so I'll be the only one to edit. Please help and support. Thanks :3 Client's tastes, check. Now we need clothing types/traits. And also, if you want to, try to post the rewards at every level if you can at the comments, thank you. 'Client's Tastes:' Brooke's 1st visit: 'Animal, boat neck, high waist '''Bella's 1st visit: '''Denim, pleated, sporty '''Bella's 2nd visit: '''Bandeau, halter neck, heathered, hooded, mesh, rolled legs, sporty, 3/4 sleeves '''Bella's 3rd visit: '''Knit, plaid, pockets, raglan, raw edge, rolled sleeves, sporty, turtle neck '''Olivia's 1st visit: '''Metallic, scoop neck, 3/4 sleeves '''Olivia's 2nd visit: '''Asymmetrical, cropped, drop waist, floral, flutter sleeves, geometric, halter neck, slit '''Olivia's 3rd visit: '''Boat neck, distressed, drawstring, drop waist, knit, natical, toggles, 3/4 sleeves '''Camille's 1st visit: '''Animal, peplum, rolled sleeves, slit, sweetheart neckline '''Camille's 2nd visit: '''Belted, buttons, drop waist, empire waist, halter neck, thick straps, tribal, tube top '''Rachel's 1st visit: '''Bow, collar, cuffed, empire wasit, short sleeves '''Rachel's 2nd visit: '''Cut-out, floral, photo-real, pockets, scalloped hem, short sleeves, thin straps, turtle neck '''Claire's 1st visit: '''Belted, collar, cut-out, organic, sleeveless '''Claire's 2nd visit: '''Collar, drop waist, lace, long sleeves, paneled, peplum, pleated, polka dots '''Emma Jane's 1st visit: '''Boat neck, geometric, paneled, rolled sleeves, round neck, sheer '''Emma Jane's 2nd visit: '''Asymmetrical, buckles, cowl neck, sheer, sleeveless, slit, tribal, woven '''Sydney's 1st visit: '''Drop waist, military, pockets, single breast, stripes, turtle neck '''Sydney's 2nd visit: '''Asymmetrical, belted, buttons, collar, distressed, long sleeves, rolled sleeves, v neck '''Morgan's 1st visit: '''Appliqué, double breast, hooded, knit, pleated, vintage '''Morgan's 2nd visit: '''Double breast, embroidered, feathers, floral, knit, ombré, square neck, vintage '''Riley's 1st visit: '''Buckles, denim, polka dots, sheer, thin straps, 3/4 sleeves '''Mya's 1st visit: '''Animal, asymmetrical, belted, sleeveless, thin straps, v neck '''Evelyn's 1st visit: '''Bow, collar, double breast, empire waist, long sleeves, pleated, stripes '''Evelyn's 2nd visit: '''Belted, collar, cuffed, floral, long sleeves, plaid, single breast, turtle neck '''Betty's 1st visit: '''Beading, buttons, peplum, round neck, scalloped hem, sleeveless, slit, vintage '''Betty's 2nd visit: '''Beading, boat neck, lace, mermaid skirt, peplum, ruffle, sequins, 3/4 sleeves '''Catherine's 1st visit: '''Asymmetrical, buckles, men's wear, pockets, sheer, vintage, woven '''Catherine's 2nd visit: '''Beading, cut-out, high waist, lace, mermaid skirt, ruffle, sleeveless, square neck '''Natalia's 1st visit: '''Bandeau, belted, buckles, floral, paneled, sheer, slit, v neck '''Natalia's 2nd visit: '''Buckles, fringe, men's wear, rolled sleeves, sheer, v neck, western, zippers '''Naomi's 1st visit: '''Beading, cowl neck, embroidered, feathers, ruffle, sihoulette, sleeveless '''Zara's 1st visit: '''Cuffed, cut-out, distressed, leather, ombré, space, studded, sweatheart neckline '''Sophie's 1st visit: '''Beading, flared, men's wear, paneled, pockets, rolled sleeves '''Alex's 1st visit: '''Animal, heathered, leather, mesh, military, scoop neck '''Leah's 1st visit: '''Drop waist, flutter sleeves, fringe, sequins, square neck, vintage '''Vivienne's 1st visit: '''Appliqué, belted, fur, halter neck, mermaid skirt, thick straps '''Bunny's 1st visit: '''Drawstring, hooded, raw edge, sleeveless, type, v neck '''Chloe's 1st visit: '''Abstract, cap sleeves, crew neck, paneled, scalloped hem, sheer '''Anya's 1st visit: '''Asymmetrical, feathers, frill, long sleeves, ruffle, sleeveless, slit '''Carla's 1st visit: '''Asymmetrical, beading, belted, long sleeves, slit, v neck, wrap '''Celeste's 1st visit: '''Belted, metallic, origami, pleated, sleevelss, sweatheart neckline, tribal '''Lousie's 1st visit: '''Beading, cape, collar, fringe, kimono, metallic, sheer, vintage '''Imogen's 1st visit: '''Bell sleeves, belted, frill, scoop neck, sheer, strapless, tube top '''Lauren's 1st visit: '''Belted, empire waist, thick straps, trapeze, sleevesless, v neck, wrap '''Bianca's 1st visit: '''Caged, cut-out, halter neck, origami, paneled, sheer, sleeveless, thin straps '''Tai's 1st visit: '''Cropped, geometric, kimono, leather, paneled, mod, scoop neck, square '''Tatyana's 1st visit: '''Bell sleeves, east, flared, floral, kimono, organic, round neck, sihoulette '''Rae's 1st visit: '''Animal, asymmetrical, distressed, grommets, halter neck, lace, paneled, trapeze 'Clothing Types/Traits: Animal, Appliqué, Asymmetrical Bandeau, Beading, Belted, Boat Neck, Bow, Brushstrokes, Buckles, Buttons Category:Whenever you want to finish a level faster you can earn more star points by selling your designs in your boutique.